I. Field
The following description relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to broadcasting and selecting various media channels for wireless devices within the confines of a venue such as a sports arena.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Common wireless communication systems generally utilize one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or uni-cast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device. A user device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a user device can transmit data to the base station or another user device.
Wireless communication systems may also be implemented to broadcast information related to a specific event, such as a television broadcast of a sporting event, a political speech, or the like. Viewers of such televised or otherwise broadcast events may receive a signal that provides a single view of the event at any given time. Occasionally, a broadcaster may provide a “split-screen” view that shows the event from two angles, however, the viewer, watching the event remotely, is unable to select a desired viewing angle or camera shot. Even viewers attending the event are limited to the viewing angle from their relative position to the event source, or to prescribed camera angles on closed-circuit television screens. Therefore, a need exists in the art for systems and methods that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and facilitate enhancing user experience in a wireless communication environment.